Babysitter
by Ashimnotatree
Summary: Many years ago, God's first creations walked the earth. They created beings known as jinchuriki who vanished one day never to be seen again. Now the Apocalypse is drawing near and strange people have been turning up around the place. Will the Winchesters discover their secrets or will they fade away into the sands of time again once they've finished?
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, another story that was on standby. I wrote the first few chapters of loads of different stories whilst my laptop's internet was down. I don't have a memory stick either and it took a lot longer to get my stuff online then it did to actually write it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Naruto or Supernatural.**

'_Years ago, before even the Leviathans walked the earth; there was a different version of humanity. They had the ability to use their life energy or 'chakra' to influence and manipulate the world around them. Unfortunately, whilst some desired harmony many others desired war and their culture became brutal and dangerous._

_Each country had what was known as a Hidden Village where citizens were trained to be ninja or 'shinobi'. This was considered a noble profession and many people desired to become one. They did many jobs including errands, escorting, body guarding, infiltration, theft, assassination, terrorist-like acts and were fearsome soldiers. _

_A shinobi began training at a young age, generally around six or seven. They spent several years at an academy where they were trained in the basics of their career. When they reached twelve, they would take a test to graduate (Although some graduated earlier), once they were proven genin (The lowest rank of shinobi) they were soldiers in service of their country and if war called they would be sent to the frontline. Being a war-like people, the humans of that time used everything they had to possess the most powerful and dangerous weapons._

_At that time, there were nine powerful beings. These were known as the 'Biju' or 'tailed beasts'. Created of chakra (Life energy) these creatures were immortal and unstoppable. Even the weakest capable of causing powerful natural disasters. _

_Power-hungry and greedy, the shinobi sought to own and control the power of these beings. Using an ancient art known only today as 'sealing', they would force a Biju into the body, mind and soul of young children; eventually letting that child use the Biju's power for their own. Human nature being as it was, the other residents of that time feared and hated these children, seeing them as the ancient and powerful creatures they had classified as 'demons' in their ignorance._

_These children often grew up alone, hated and abused. In constant danger of death and injury, the healing factor of their 'tenants' were the only thing keeping them alive. The Biju did not do this out of kindness however, but self-preservation. If the child containing them died, they would be dragged along with the soul and suffer true death. These children suffered through the burden of true immortality. _

_These human containers of the Biju were known as 'jinchuriki' or 'power of the human sacrifice' a name given due to the fact that in order to seal a Biju inside a child, another person must die. The jinchuriki also is sacrificed in that all hopes, dreams and aspirations are destroyed the moment the Biju is sealed inside of them, leaving them to reforge their future alone. It is said that there is only one way of killing a jinchuriki but that way has been lost in the sands of time._

_These jinchuriki, brought up as villains, becoming heroes, disappeared many years before the destruction of their race. Some believe that they left to die, unable to be alone any longer, some think they couldn't bear to see those they left grow old and wither away with age and some believe that they are still out there, watching and waiting for when they are needed again.' _

In a small town miles away, a blonde haired young man strolled down the main street. He was tall at 6'1'', with shaggy blonde hair that stuck out in all directions and cerulean blue eyes. His face was lean and defined with aristocratic facial features. Over each of his cheeks were three gently curved black lines giving him an animal-like appearance. His body was lithe and muscular, his slim frame deceptively strong. He wore a pair of dark coloured jeans, an orange t-shirt, a dark green linen army style jacket with a high collar and a pair of white trainers. All his clothes were spotless and perfect; many people thought that they were brand new when they saw him.

Naruto turned up the collar of his jacket. He liked this one, got it about fifty or so years ago, Millie a seamstress – lovely girl but a little conservative – had made it for him. He paused, _'Fifty years? Has it really been that long? My, where does the time go? Seems like yesterday it was good old Henry on the throne. Great boy Henry, a bit too fond of the girls and food but he knew how to take a joke. Not like these kids today.' _He eyed a girl walking down the streets with her bag. Her skirt was incredibly short and when she spotted him looking, shot him a wink. Naruto rolled his eyes and kept walking, leaving the pouting teenager behind. _'Seventeen years old and she's walking around like that! Honestly, the kids around the place today have no sense of decorum. Granny Tsunade would have thrashed any girl in Konoha who dared to dress like that.' _He stopped, that was painful to think about. Shaking his head, he finally saw his destination.

Slipping inside the bar they had chosen, Naruto scanned the crowd. Ah! There he was. Grinning, Naruto made his way to the corner where his long-time friend was waiting for him. Sliding into the both, he grinned at the other man.

He was slightly shorter than Naruto at 6'0'', with longer, messy blood red hair hiding that he had no eyebrows and thick black rimmed sea green eyes with no pupils. He had exceedingly pale skin with a dark red coloured scar on his forehead, glimpses of which could be seen through his bangs. He wore black slacks and trainers, a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned and black V-neck sweater.

Gaara gave his friend an unimpressed look as Naruto settled into the seat opposite him.

"You're late." He stated, quiet voice somehow heard over the boisterous chatter of the other patrons of the bar.

Naruto shrugged. "The traffic was bad?" He suggested lazily, shooting a grin as the waitress as he called her over to order a couple of beers.

Gaara gave Naruto a Look. Naruto mock pouted briefly but then turned serious.

Naruto leaned forward. "There's been an increase of demons and omens lately. Something big is going on and we're being kept out of it. The hunters are panicking 'cause there's not enough of them to deal with whatever's going on and stuff's been killing them a lot more than in recent years. There's also been a great deal more angels seen around the place. The last couple of years have been kinda weird. I've heard rumours of one of the Gates opening and there have been whispers of a human with a demon blood addiction. The same whispers talk about a vessel and 'boy king'."

Gaara looked as close to startled as he could get. "We haven't heard anything about this."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whilst you guys have spent the last few centuries holed up in your little dens, _I've _been making contacts and finding out stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, how to dress normally for a start."

"What's wrong with my clothes? I dressed informal like you told me to."

Naruto snickered. "When was the last time you left your house, the 1800's? Look at everyone in the bar, _that's_ informal. Right now, you're overdressed."

Gaara frowned. "The world couldn't have changed that much in the last couple of centuries."

"Oh believe me old friend, it has. This is gonna be problematic though. I didn't count on having to help you play catch up on all the stuff you missed."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it won't take that long. Then you can get back to your little hippy road trip of self-discovery."

Naruto stared at Gaara incredulously before laughing and grabbing him in a headlock. "You did read those books I sent you for Christmas!" He exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring his friends cursing and protests.

**So, going for a different angle with this story. The jinchuriki have spent a great deal of time with one another and act very much like a family even if they don't give each other the titles like 'Dad', 'Brother' or 'Sister'. **

**The jinchuriki have been around for a long time in this. They've gotten to the point where they've gone right through maturity to the opposite side and are incredibly immature. The way they express themselves has remained mostly the same but their base personalities are a lot different.**


	2. Two weirdos, an archangel and TV shows

**Can't really be bothered to write the AN this time.**

**Disclaimer: Is this essential? I don't own Supernatural or Naruto.**

Gaara had thought Naruto was joking when he said that the world had changed. Unfortunately he soon realised that wasn't the case. New laws, social understandings, fashion changes, job expectations, technology, literature and slang! And, Gaara was horrified to learn, the approach to casual sex had become incredibly relaxed. In fact it was common for young people to go out and find a one night stand (something else that hadn't been around last time he wandered through civilisation). Naruto had to pause his lesson in re-introducing Gaara to the world when the red haired man began to hyperventilate hearing that somepeople lost their virginity by the time they were eighteen.

Naruto really couldn't blame him. They'd come from quite a reserved culture and the last time Gaara had been around regular humans was in the Victorian Era when sex was a forbidden topic. Naruto was tempted to take him to a brothel sometime; Gaara was easily embarrassed by things like that and was incredibly awkward any time sex was even mentioned.

Then again Naruto wasn't all that much better. He'd probably faint right along with the Ichibi jinchuriki the moment they stepped in. Actually, Naruto wasn't sure if any of the jinchuriki felt comfortable in those situations. He was fairly willing to bet that there wasn't a member of their group who'd actually had sex. Bee and Naruto were the most outgoing and they'd never done it so he figured it was unlikely that the more shy and awkward jinchurikis had.

Once Naruto deemed Gaara caught up on changes since 1824, the two went left the motel they'd stayed at. On the road, Gaara drove their car as Naruto looked through the laptop looking for something to do.

"First things first, we gotta find some hunters and the best way to do that it is to find a hunt. Hey, here's something. A weird death in this town here." Naruto'd pointed to an area on the map on his screen the previous night as they'd settled in for the night.

"So this lead on a case, it's a husband found with his head caved in?" Gaara questioned, his eyes flicking from the road to his partner and back quickly. He didn't feel completely confident driving just yet but as Naruto said, Gaara needed the experience driving more than he did.

"Guy was a bit of a hot head, got taken into court for violent assault and there was signs of a large animal like a bear ripping through the walls."

"So, a naturally occurring hot head killed a human hot head." Gaara summed up; his expression sceptical.

"Yeah, sounds like a Trickster to me. They're all for ironic deaths."

"I heard this rumour that Tricksters play pranks and have a ridiculous obsession with sugar." Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged unwrapping a chocolate bar, smirking. "So I might have hung around a few places when I was younger."

Gaara watched him impassively for a few seconds meeting Naruto's evenly innocent gaze before both started laughing. Gaara couldn't help it. That was just _such _a Naruto thing to do. Go hang out somewhere, start a whole new lore.

"So, Tricksters exist because of you?" Gaara asked, once he had calmed down a little.

"Basically, but they're not as powerful." Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded as they pulled into the town. Naruto and his _modifications _had really helped speed things up. Gaara had been sceptical when his friend had declared he was going to learn sealing but Naruto's talent and ability had surprised him. Naruto had come up with ways of doing almost everything with seals and by this time, had so much experience and understanding of the art that he could make and create seals from memory and adapt them for modern technology.

Gaara was certain that Naruto was never happier than when he was learning or messing about with stuff. Whether it was mechanics, taijutsu, sealing, art, science, and literature or even on one memorable occasion theatre, Naruto was always moving and learning. He knew how to use most power tools and play most instruments. Naruto was one of those people who were incredibly handy to have around the place and with how long the two of them had lived, hunting would be a snap.

Gaara was actually a little excited as they drove around trying to find the motel. All the jinchuriki kept in practice with their skill and weaponry was one of the things they had kept up on. There were very few things that any of them hadn't seen by this point in time and he could understand why Naruto was so adamant on using hunting as an excuse to find out what was going on. After several thousand years, you got bored and it was always awesome to find something new to do. That was part of the reason most jinchuriki retreated a few centuries ago, they'd gotten bored wandering around and seeing the same stuff over and over again.

"Oh! There, that's a motel. We can stay there." Naruto turned and grinned at Gaara knowing exactly how much the other jinchuriki hated motels after staying in his own home for so long.

Gaara glared at Naruto.

Getting out of the car, Naruto booked a room with two single beds, they had been offered a double bed but Gaara whacked him round the back of the head when Naruto considered taking it. Pouting as he took the room key, Naruto led the way to the small room they'd be staying in for their stay. Flopping onto the bed, Naruto pulled out his laptop and brought up an image of a warehouse as Gaara lay down more gracefully on his bed.

"So I did as much research as I could on this thing and I figure that's probably the centre of it. So, shall we head out and check it?" Naruto asked his face serious. Gaara resisted the urge to groan. He hated it when Naruto went all soldier, it was impossible to catch a break.

"Do we have to go now?" Gaara groaned, lifting his face from where'd he pushed it into his pillow.

Naruto shrugged, "It's not like we have anything else to do and you need to practice driving as much as possible."

Gaara had to acknowledge both points. Sighing, he got off the bed and picked up the car keys. "May as well go." He said tiredly.

Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. "Atta boy Gaara! And when you think about it, it's not like you sleep anyway." He pointed out as he shrugged.

They pulled up outside the warehouse, staring at the car already there. Gaara got out and kept an eye on the car's occupants whilst Naruto strolled up to the two of them.

"1967 Chevy Impala, original and in good condition." Naruto paused and grinned as the two men straightened up from the boot in surprise. "You guys have amazing taste in cars! I can see a beautiful friendship forming alr-Ow! Goddamnit Gaara! What was that for?"

Dean and Sam watched as the two young men before them began to argue. The one who had approached them pouting like a young child.

"Stop being an idiot."

"But an Impala is an amazing car!" That received another smack up the head followed by more pouting.

"I don't care."

"You should!"

"Naruto, you made me practice driving for the last day and a half without breaks and then insisted we came straight here before I had a chance to rest." The stern looking red head leaned into the blonde's personal space, glaring ferociously at him. "I am not in the mood to indulge your childishness."

The blonde guy backed off, laughing although Dean didn't see why he should. If he had been on the receiving end of that glare he wouldn't just brush it off, in a way it reminded him of Cas' stares only it was much more intense and dangerous looking. The man turned back to him, scratching the back of his head and looking slightly sheepish.

"Heh. Sorry about that. We kinda get absorbed in our arguments and forget the other people there. So, what are you guys doing here? You after the Trickster?" The blue eyed man grinned at them, mock pouting when the other hit him around the back of the head again muttering something about being careful 'about what you talk about and who with so you don't come across as crazy.'

The guy laughed again and threw his arm around the intimidating red head in a relaxed manner.

"But everyone already thinks I'm crazy, my dear friend."

"Let go of me."

"Make me sweetheart."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?" Okay, this was just getting weird now.

"Um, so you guys are hunters as well then?" Ah, trust Sammy to keep the piece. The two guys who had been bantering heatedly with one another, turned back to them.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." The blonde haired man said at the same time that the red haired one said "No."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Whilst you decide that, mind telling us what your names are?" he asked, unable to face any longer a delay.

Naruto and Gaara shared glances. The former Kazekage raised an eyebrow, a non-verbal sign for him to take the lead. _'Thanks Gaara. Real supportive friend you are, although I kinda deserve it for the way I made him drive so much. Well, better safe than sorry.'_

"I'm Nathan and this is Gareth." The two men with the awesome car turned to one another having their own silent conversation and thankfully missed Gaara mouthing 'Gareth?' incredulously at him. Naruto shrugged back at him. 'You told me to take the lead.' He mouthed back.

"Okay, you two ever hunted before?"

"Nope!"

"You're telling me that you came on a hunt against a Trickster with no fighting experience?" asked Dean incredulously.

"No."

"What?" Both Winchesters chorused, confused.

"You asked if we'd hunted not if we'd ever fought before." Nathan said seriously, jokey demeanour gone.

"What stuff did you use to do to get that kind of experience?"

Gareth gave Sam a pitying look. "I don't think you really want to know. Also, what are your names?"

Sam introduced the two of them, feeling it couldn't do any harm to tell them and not wanting to pry into their past. "I'm Sam and this is Dean, my-"

"Brother." The two teenagers said simultaneously.

Sam froze and Dean raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" The younger brother asked, eyes confused.

Nathan shrugged, a little secretive grin on his face that was curiously mirrored by Gareth. "It was obvious." Was the only response that they got.

"So, are we going or not?" asked Dean, impatient to get started.

Inside the warehouse, the four of them froze seeing themselves in a hospital. Naruto wandered into the hallway, looked left and right before melodramatically screaming.

"Oh my God! Orochimaru lives!" he then proceeded to clutch at his heart and desperately reached his hand out to the three still in the doorway. "Save me before he decides to add me to his little boy collection with Sas-gay and his pervy med-nerd!"

Sam and Dean stared at him, absolutely baffled whilst Gaara dissolved into hysterics; leaning against the door. Rolling their eyes, Sam and Dean moved through the hallways where Dean had the realisation they were in Doctor Sexy MD; leaving behind the melodramatic and hysterical young men.

Sam jumped in surprise as an arm slung around his shoulder. "Whyyy? Whyyy would you leave us behind Sam? What did we ever do to you?" Nathan had caught up and proceeded to melodramatically cling to Sam and wail random cliché questions.

Dean watched, half bemused half entertained. Gareth was beside him sniggering as Nathan became even louder and melodramatic, holding the increasingly awkward looking Sam ever tighter. Eventually, Gareth took pity on Sam and saved him from Nathan, taking the lighter haired boy aside to have a quick discussion before they came back and Nathan apologised to Sam.

"My enthusiasm gets the better of me sometimes. So, where are we?"

Dean grinned across his shoulder. "This is Doctor Sexy MD." He proclaimed and Sam rolled his eyes muttering something that sounded like 'sounds like a fan to me.' He glared at his younger brother and mouthed 'bitch' at him, receiving a 'jerk' in return.

Gareth and Nathan both looked blank. "And that is about?" asked Nathan slowly.

"It's a medical drama with lots of porn." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Dean glared at him. "There is more to Doctor Sexy than porn."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Fine so, there's, a little bit of porn."

Sam continued to look sceptical. "Okay! Doctor Sexy MD is a medical drama with lots of porn, happy?"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever man."

After they ran into Doctor Sexy who Dean declared wasn't because of his shoes at which point Sam looked disbelieving and Gareth and Nathan both looked like they were going to dissolve into laughter again.

Then Doctor Sexy morphed into the Trickster and Nathan and Gareth froze. When the room around them changed to a gameshow, they began to freak.

Then the host began to speak Japanese and the two listened intently.

Sam was asked a question by the host and looked on in confusion with his brother as time ran out. Nathan and Gareth watched curiously.

When the hammer-thing smacked into Sam the two started cackling with laughter. When Dean's question was asked, Naruto and Gaara abruptly froze and stared at Dean intently, their eyes hard and waiting to see what his answer was, relaxing once they realised that he didn't know what the question was and just guessed the answer.

Now, they were in a sit-com version of their lives and Nathan was sitting at the table with Dean.

Looking at the sandwich before him, Dean declared. "I'm gonna need a bigger mouth."

Nathan snorted. "That's what she said."

Breaking character, Dean snickered. Sam opened the door followed by Gareth to cheers from the invisible audience.

Sam paused and then declared, "You're gonna need a bigger mouth."

Gareth sighed and Naruto looked from one to the other in bemusement. "Do you guys have a script or something, 'cause I would love to know what I'm meant to say."

Gaara sighed and smacked Naruto up the side of the head. "Owww." In the background, they could hear Sam questioning Dean about research he was supposedly doing. And then a girl in skimpy clothing walked out.

At which point Nathan jumped up and leapt across to Gareth, each covering the other's eyes and Nathan was shouting 'Save the innocence!'

Sam and Dean, forgetting where they were for a moment laughed. The girl sauntered out the door and soon they were joined by the Trickster.

The Trickster's speech was ruined by Naruto walking over to the door and leaning his head out.

"What's even out there anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you even care?" asked Gaara, grabbing the back of his jacket and yanking him back into the room.

"Well, everyone keeps coming from there so I thought it might be a magic portal or something."

"You're an idiot."

"You love me."

"As if. You're even more stupid now then you were when I first met you." Nathan took a sharp inhale of air and brought his hands to his mouth in mock horror.

"How could you say such a thing? Oh, that wounded me! Carry on without me, my dear friends; I don't think I'll make it with such a mortal blow." He then proceeded to clutch at his heart as if Gaara's words had caused a physical wound.

"Guys!" Sam called.

"What?" they both turned and asked simultaneously.

Sam pointed to the Trickster.

"Ah! Where did you go from?" Asked Naruto, faking a surprised jump.

Gaara played along with him, "It's a witch! We're all going to die by magic and stuff!"

"Never, Nathan shall not die such a lame death, come Gareth!" with that Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and the two ran out of the kitchen into the same room the girl came out of.

The three men standing there watched in silence broken only by Dean's snickering.

Sam turned to his brother, "Fun as Nathan and Gareth are, I don't really want to go on another hunt with them."

Dean nodded, "Unless they can keep the noise down or stop being melodramatic every three minutes."

Sam sighed before going to the room the two jinchuriki had run into, opened the door and dragged them back into the kitchen.

"Are you two going to behave now?" he asked, exasperated.

Gaara and Naruto exchanged glances.

"Maybe." They said together. Sam shrugged.

"Close enough."

"I don't understand what's going on."

At the sound of Castiel's voice everyone in the room jumped. Naruto leapt to his feet and pointed melodramatically.

"It's another witch! Quickly Gar- Sorry Sam." He shrugged, looking sheepish as Sam bitchfaced at him. "I guess being overdramatic is a hard habit to break."

After their confrontation with the Trickster, the four woke up back at the motel. Well three of them did. Naruto and Gaara were having breakfast when Dean charged into the room.

"Have you guys seen Sam?" He demanded, eyes darting from Naruto to Gaara and back.

Naruto shrugged. "Nope, you Gareth?"

"Not since yesterday."

"We'll help you look. Uh, can we drive in your car? I don't think Gareth wants to drive anymore for a while."

Dean shrugged, "Sure whatever."

Naruto cackled with laughter once he discovered Sam had been turned into the Impala and made constant jokes to Dean about how he now had 'both his babies in one place and could take care of them at the same time.' This time, Dean was the one to whack him up the back of the head.

In the warehouse, Gabriel was standing in the ring of holy fire, explaining why the apocalypse had to happen. Dean's response was cut off by Nathan.

"Just lock them in an unescapable room with nothing to use as weapons and let them work it out. Worked wonders for us." He spoke airily, waving one hand in the air.

Gareth snorted. "Nathan, we had weapons and tried to kill one another in the middle of an attempted takeover of your home by mine. And we almost succeeded."

"And look at what good friends we are now!"

"I don't think that tactic would work for two archangels, Nathan."

"Worth a shot."

"How would you get them into the room anyway?"

"…A birthday party?"

"And you still deny your idiocy?"

"Yeah well- oh wait, the angel dude looks angry, maybe we should shut up."

"Yes, he does look kind of angry."

"Let's stop talking now."

"Agreed."

Dean was sniggering quietly and Sam was caught between looking amused and disapproving. Gabriel turned to the Winchesters.

"Where did you find these guys?" He asked, unamused with their irreverent attitude at that moment.

"Dunno, they just turned up yesterday. No idea where they're from."

"It's a secret!"

"I thought you were shutting up?"

"Oh yeah. Oops. My bad!"

"Just go outside, yeah?"

Naruto pouted, "Fine. Come on Gareth."

When the Winchesters left the warehouse, there was a note on the Impala. Sam pulled it off whilst Dean ranted about 'Damn kids ruining his baby'. The note was written in a messy scrawl that Sam was sure came from Nathan.

'**Hey guys, sorry to leave without warning you but we have other stuff we need to do. It was awesome to meet you both but recent info means that we need to go have a family meeting. Don't worry though. If we need you then we'll find you. Til the next time we meet!'**

Underneath that in neater writing that most likely belonged to Gareth, was another message.

'_**Sorry about that. When Nathan gets an idea into his head then it's very difficult to get it out. Once he heard about this apocalypse going on, he became stubbornly sure that we had to involve all our family in on this. Before you freak about us being related, it's not a blood family. We're a group of friends who have been very close for a number of years and we have been through similar things. As such, we call each other family. But like Nathan said, we will come find you next time we need you. Before you scoff and say something about needing our numbers for that, I just want to say that we **_**will**_** be able to find you.' **_

Sam passed the note to Dean who read it and snorted. He opened the Impala's door and Sam got in beside him.

"Well, they were weird."

"Yeah."

"I don't understand, who were they?"

**Heh. So it didn't follow the episode's storyline all that clearly but I really wanted to get the type of banter and immaturity that the jinchuriki have established. I would start trying to write semi-serious stuff like what happened in the episode and then think of fun little bantering that the two would do, forgetting the other people in the room.**

**Because the two have spent so long by themselves or only really spending time with the other jinchuriki, they tend to lose themselves in their discussions with the others and forget their manners and the gravity of the situation. **

**Just to put it out there, my favourite line in this is Naruto's "…A birthday party?" to this moment I have absolutely no idea where that came from, but I like it.**


	3. Family Time, Prank Wars and The Meeting

**Doing this cause my internet still doesn't work. **

**Disclaimer: Whatever. Don't own, don't really care anymore.**

Naruto pulled up the car in the driveway of a large and ornate building. This was the communal building. He'd sent the message to the other jinchuriki and they would be having a meeting there once everyone arrived. Hopping out of their car, Naruto walked up to the front door.

"It's locked!" he called over his shoulder to Gaara.

"So we're the first ones here then." Gaara responded.

"I guess so."

Pulling out a key from his pocket, Naruto unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he flicked on the lights. The hallway was much larger than it should have been from the outside. Gaara gave Naruto a Look.

"I get bored."

There were many paintings on the walls and the floor was marble. Large Roman style columns reached up to the ceiling which had the entire Elemental Countries mapped out in mosaics. Arched doors led off to various rooms and there were several large staircases sweeping gracefully up to multiple floors.

"You know, now that we're coming back to this after several centuries; I think we might have gone a little overboard." Gaara noted, realising for the first time how unnecessarily large the actual house was.

Naruto gasped in mock horror. "Gaara! How could you say such a thing? We're jinchuriki; we _never _go a little overboard. We go absolutely over the top in extravagance! No expenses spared!"

Gaara snorted, "We are a little melodramatic and overextravagent, I suppose."

"Hey Gaara, you have to check out the stuff I've added to this place. I mean, we had all these big empty rooms so I figured that with all the stuff out there, it couldn't hurt to upgrade a little."

"What kind of stuff did you add?"

"A couple of gym rooms, a swimming pool, a leisure swimming pool, indoor garden, _literal_ home cinema, massive kitchen, movie den, lounge room, pool room, four or five libraries, indoor waterfall, DVD library, several studies, bowling alley, dance club with DJ desk and minibar, indoor sports pitch and a couple of other things. I also modernised the meeting rooms and the bedrooms, plus I got my sealed tech moving running through the building so redecoration is just a few codes away!"

"I believe you said you upgraded 'a little'?"

Naruto had the good graces to blush. "Well, I mean it was meant to be a little but then I got started and by the time I got finished; it was practically a home makeover."

"So you got carried away again."

"Basically, yeah. So, food?"

"Sounds good."

The two walked down the hall and stopped outside the large wooden oak door which had the word kitchen and then a knife, fork and spoon underneath carved into it.

"Ah, I've missed this place. Remember when we carved the door?"

"I remember you trying to convince the rest of us to use a spork."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I still think a spork would have been cool though."

Gaara rolled his eyes. Opening the door, they made their way into a large kitchen with black marble topped benches, gleaming silver and white equipment and glossy white shelves and cupboards. There was also a large roaring fireplace in the far wall.

"Well, at least you kept the fireplace. Yugito would have gone on a rampage if it was removed."

"Like I was going to take the resident kitty's favourite sleeping spot away. Her claws are _sharp_ man. And don't worry, your old lounge room's still the same as we left it. All I did was enable you to use electric lights and appliances, also I gave you good internet coverage."

Gaara gave Naruto a grateful look. Whenever they were in this house and the others were asleep, Gaara spent a great deal of time sitting in an old fashioned lounge room, similar to the one he used to have as Kazekage. It was a large room with a fireplace, aged wooden shelving and large comfortable armchairs. The shelves held many of Gaara's personal favourite pieces of literature. The room had quickly become known as Gaara's room and indeed Naruto had carved 'Gaara's lounge' onto the wooden door that led into it. The electric appliances and internet access were unlikely to interfere with the décor of the room much and Gaara was glad for the fact that he probably wouldn't have to leave the lounge for things from various parts of the house like he used to.

The house. Well, despite what all the jinchuriki said and the fact that they all helped build it; it was really _Naruto's_ house. Over the years, the blonde had made so many changes and upgrades and redecorations that by this time the only person to where everything was and what it looked like was Naruto. It was their home and they often lived together as a family but deep down they all felt that it _belonged_ to Naruto.

If there was a storm that damaged part of the building, Naruto was the first to go out to rebuild or repair the damage. Naruto was the one that kept an eye out for furniture or ideas to improve the house. Naruto was the one that came back to this house and poured time and effort into improving it or maintenance when he didn't have to. Naruto was the one that they asked permission from when they wanted to redecorate. It was similar to the way that that Dean guy cared after his car. The house was Naruto's baby, his major achievement in life and it came right on top of his list of most important things in existence.

The next few days were quiet as Gaara adjusted to sharing a living space with another person again, although Naruto was spending most of his time locked up in his rooms doing God knows what so it was much calmer than it used to be when their younger selves lived together. That quiet calm was abruptly shattered five days after they left Sam and Dean.

"Yo, my little bros! Where're you guys hiding at?! Big Brother Bee is here to see you and he's wondering what we're here to do!"

Gaara and Naruto simultaneously groaned in two opposite areas of the house as Bee charged through the rooms in search of his 'little bros'. When it came down to it, Bee was the reason they had begun to talk about and refer to each other as family members. The large self-proclaimed rapper had declared that as jinchuriki they had to stick together and promptly began to refer to Gaara, Naruto and Utakata as his 'little brothers', Yugito and Fu as his 'little sisters', Han as his 'big brother', Yagura as the 'Dad' of their family and jokingly started calling Roshi 'Gramps'. Needless to say, with the exception of Roshi, none of them were very amused. The habit had stuck though and gradually they'd all picked it up although Fu, Utakata and Yagura did so grudgingly at first. After a while it just began to feel natural to them.

Not, of course, that that made it any more bearable to have Bee barging into your room with your best friend and only younger 'sibling' swinging from one arm in order to have 'Family Time'. Reflected Naruto as Bee dragged him and Gaara down to the kitchen, happily rapping away.

'Family Time', just the phrase was enough to make any of the jinchuriki shudder. Forget Gai and Lee's sunset hug, Kakashi's tardiness and pathetic excuses or even Bee's rapping. Family Time was the worst and also the most hated phrase amongst them. Roshi and Bee had initiated it after they'd started to act like a family and often instigated it when bored.

Nothing brought chills to one of them like Roshi or Bee hunting you down and barging into your house to trap you in theirs with the rest of the family there as well. Have you ever played Monopoly, Scrabble, Cluedo or similar games with a group of trained killers with short tempers, strong competitive streaks and ridiculously powerful beasts of pure energy inside of them? Despite their protests and frustration at being forced into a games night, they always got _really_ into it once they started. The game pieces went _everywhere_.

Even worse than a games night was when Roshi or Bee made everyone have family dinner and then sit through a movie. Naruto would draw seals and test them on random people, Gaara would annoy everyone with his sand, Bee wouldn't stop rapping, Yugito would take cat naps, Fu would try to start food fights, Roshi would start drinking, Utakata would get annoyed and be blowing bubbles at Gaara's sand, Han would get pissed off at Fu throwing food at him and retaliate and Yagura would have a nervous breakdown halfway through. And that was just _dinner_.

When Yugito arrived several hours later, she was greeted to the sight of a charred, sandy and somewhat inky looking trio. One of whom was grinning happily at his chaos and one restraining the other from killing him for making a mess after 'spending several Goddamn centuries making it as close to a perfect dream home as is physically capable for a house to be' and various other snarled declarations complete with copious swearing and rather amusing death threats.

She looked at who she was fairly certain was Gaara considering only Han and Bee were that huge and Han didn't have such a stupid grin and Naruto, well that was pretty obvious. Raising an eyebrow, she asked amusedly "Family Time?"

"Family Time." Gaara stated back, sea green eyes narrowed at their big brother who was now spouting off awful rhymes that only served to infuriate Naruto even more.

Yugito snorted. Figured, Bee always got upset when the family split up. Her smirk dropped when she realised something important that she had forgotten about seeing her messy brothers.

"Roshi's going to do the exact same thing when he gets here and you know he's going to take as long as possible."

Bee's grin got even wider at the thought but Naruto and Gaara both adopted expressions of horror identical to Yugito's at the thought.

Gaara turned to Naruto. "I don't suppose you included a bunker in your home makeover?"

Naruto shook his head mutely.

"You did a home makeover? You better not have taken away my fireplace or what Roshi comes up with for Family Time will look like a birthday party…"

"Don't worry Yugito, I know better than to take away the thing that gives you joy. Now, I'm heading back up to my studio; I've got a couple of seals that I need to test out."

He waved off his siblings and headed back up to his studio. Gaara nodded at the two of them before disappearing into his lounge. Yugito realised that she still had some stuff from home to put into her room and left to unseal everything. Bee stood in the hallway and wondered what he was going to do.

"Didn't little bro say something about home makeover? Couldn't hurt to check the house over." He left to explore the re-modelled house, mumbling different rhymes under his breath.

There were a few days of Bee making messes and getting yelled at by Naruto and the three 'younger' siblings hiding from Bee to not get dragged into Family Time. When Han arrived, they all went to the main hall and leaned over the railings to get a good view of Bee's actions. The facial expression Han made as he was glomped and swung around by the former Kumo-nin was totally worth Naruto's camera 'accidentally' getting steam-melted in Family Time later on.

Yagura just mutely accepted the hug and shrugged in exasperated acceptance, not even noticing that Naruto's new camera was filming the whole thing. Unluckily for Han, Naruto had already transferred the file by the time that the original was destroyed. Despite all appearances, Naruto had become pretty smart over the years.

Fu had cursed and sworn at Bee with even more amusing and imaginative death threats. By this point, Han had given up on destroying Naruto's cameras and was just watching the show. Yagura winced in sympathy. When Utakata had arrived and received the same treatment he'd looked over Bee's shoulder and mouthed 'Try it and I will show you exactly what I am capable of' Naruto hid his camera and stayed inside his room for the few days it took Utakata to calm down before coming out to eat something other than ramen.

Then Utakata hid all his sealing supplies and dropped his video camera in the blender. After that, Naruto snuck a prank seal onto Utakata's shampoo and his hair turned a mixture of random different colours. Mostly pink. In retaliation, Utakata replaced all Naruto's ramen with tomatoes and pineapple and his DVDs with Barbie movies. Naruto changed Utakata's bubble pipe to play various irritating pop songs instead of creating bubbles when it was blown into. Utakata somehow got a bright pink unicorn into Naruto's rooms. Naruto said this meant war.

Yagura lost his temper and grounded the both of them, and then found _his_ room filled with shadow clones henged to look like Gai and Lee doing their exclaiming to each other crying man hug…thing with bubbles floating around and spraying confetti every time they popped. The other jinchuriki never found out what Yagura did in retaliation but judging from the way the two were sulking and refusing to talk to anybody for a few days after they agreed it must've been quite a spectacular blow up.

Roshi arrived halfway through Utakata and Narutos' prank war and had cheerfully chosen to watch that instead of having Family Time much to the other jinchurikis' relief. Now that they were all present they had to have the meeting that was the whole point of gathering together again, once Naruto and Utakata stopped sulking that is.

Which leads us to the here and now…

"So from what Gaara and I could find out whilst we were posing as rookie Hunters is that a) Angels are real; yeah I know, surprised us too, b) There's some sort of Apocalypse – end of the world in normal people speak – going on and c) a buncha the Angels are trying to bully a couple of kids already fucked up by life to become meatsuits for their head honchos and actually destroy most of the world in some quote unquote 'epic' battle. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do you mean by 'meatsuits'?"

"That is an excellent question Han and I shall answer it as soon as you get your feet off of my table."

Muttering something uncomplimentary under his breath Han complied.

"Alright! So, apparently because Angels are beings of the lord, their true forms and voices do incredible damage to regular humans. Their voices make humans' ears bleed and their forms make stuff blow up. Yes Fu I know, it does sound pretty damn awesome. Continuing on, if a human sees an angel's true form their eyes boil out of their skull. No Utakata, they don't necessarily die. If I could continue _thank you_, in order to prevent this when they need to interact with humans; they take on what are known as 'vessels' which are basically humans that are stupid enough to agree to being possessed by an angel. They prefer vessels from specific bloodlines as they can hold their angelic power better and there are also vessels known as 'true' vessels which are the vessels made to perfectly contain that specific angel's Grace. Now, these two kids that Gaara and I met, yes they were lovely boys if a little rough around the edges Gaara, they are apparently the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer the leaders of Heaven and Hell who want to have a massive battle to see whether they turn the Earth into eternal paradise or damnation killing thousands of people as they do so."

"Why are they doing this?"

"Another good question. I believe it's because all the angels, Lucifer is a former angel, essentially have some sort of Daddy Issues."

"That's _it_?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Question. Why would anyone _agree_ to getting possessed?"

"Another excellent question Yugito. The answer is that I don't have a clue. Sorry, it sounds just as insane to me as it does to you."

"Another question. What are _we_ going to do?"

"Simple, I want someone keeping an eye on this Winchesters at all times with the rest of us doing recon, research or compiling battle plans. I want to know exactly what all three sides in this are planning to do before we reveal our involvement to _anybody_. This is not the Akatsuki or any of the other shinobi we fought guys; these are actual supernatural beings that could give us a run for our money in sheer potential power. I will not have one of us dying after this long, got it?"

At the affirmative he received Naruto nodded. "Alright, Gaara and Yugito will be team One, Utakata and Han are team Two, Roshi and Bee; you guys are team Three and Fu and Yagura are team Four. I will be team Five. We may switch up the line-ups occasionally so don't misplace your mobiles alright? I'll get in contact via the seals for important stuff but the mobiles are a good distraction and way to keep in touch with any contacts you make. We'll all be going under cover as Hunters so you need to keep an eye out for anything strange.

Teams One and Two, I want you guys to find out about these demons, what their weaknesses and strengths are and how we kill them. Teams Three and Four, you guys are in charge of finding out anything you can about Angels. I don't care what religion or country it's a part of; you see anything about angels you bring it back with you alright. As for me; I'll keep an eye on the Winchester kids, make sure they don't get hurt. We'll meet back up at Christmas unless I send word that it's changed, got it?"

"Yep!"

"You got it!"

"Understood."

"No problemo, little bro!"

"See you guys at Christmas I guess."

"I want all of you to be careful. And Roshi don't you dare drink on the job."

"We'll be fine. Don't worry so much, son."

"I'm not your son!"

"Take care Naruto. If any group can catch you then it'll be that one."

"Pfft, please Gaara. When has anyone _ever_ caught me?"

**And that is that. So I'm updating again 'cause my laptop is fixed! *Does happy dance* Oh how I missed you my dear! That aside, we've seen the jinchuriki again and they're splitting up to work out what their stance is going to be before they reveal themselves. Don't expect chapter 3 for a while. This took forever to write. **

**Catch you guys later!**


End file.
